winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Pet (Creature)
The Love & Pet Animals are part of a business the Winx girls started to try to get by in Gardenia. They first appeared in Episode 3 when the girls first had the job of discarding old toys until Flora used her powers to bring them to life. This gave them the idea of starting the business of Love & Pet so the people of Gardenia can adopt their own flying pets. In Episode 4, the business became a huge success with the help of Tecna's advertising, and the Winx kept some of them as their own. They appear often and are lovable, even if they are quite mischievous and this often provokes Stella's anger upon them.. The Pets/Animals Coco Coco is Flora's bonded pet. She is a pink cat with green eyes, hot pink hair and a green headband with white flowers. Like Flora, she loves plants and lots of cuddling with those around her. Chicko Chicko is Tecna's bonded pet. She is a small yellow duckling with orange eyes and a small hairband on top of her head that ties together three little hairs. She is very much into video games and technology just like Tecna, but also loves to play. Pepe Pepe is Musa's bonded pet.She is a small brown teddy bear with big blue eyes and pink ears. She really likes to dance, but sometimes eats a little too much! Milly Milly is Layla's bonded pet. She is a white bunny with light pink hair, blue eyes and two orange hair ties on her ears with yellow flowers on each. She enjoys working out and fights for the attention of Kiko. Ginger Ginger is Stella's bonded pet. She is a pink poodle with purple eyes, a green bow pulling back her hair and two hot pink heart-shaped hair ties around her ears. She is very pampered and loves new outfits much like Stella. Like Milly, she also fights for Kiko's attention Belle Belle is Bloom's bonded pet along with Kiko. She is a white lamb with orange/yellow eyes and green hair with two red bow ties on either side. She loves adventure and always tries to make fun out of everything. ''Others Magical Pets *''Dogs *''Cats '' *''Penguins'' *''Pigs'' *''Tortoises'' *''Koalas'' *''Crocodiles'' *''Tigers'' *''Bulls'' *''Cows'' *''Squirrels'' *''Pandas'' *''Lions'' *''Hedgehogs'' *''Squirrels'' Season 4 The Love & Pet animals first appeared in Episode 3 when Flora found them as old and damaged stuffed animals. She then used her magic to repare them and bring them to life. They became the inspiration to start the new business and became bonded with each of the girls. When the Winx leave the store, it is usually Kiko's job to care for them, (to which they give him trouble). In the Episode "Dad, I'm a Fairy!", Roxy uses her power to make them talk, as they try to help Artu find out where the Wizards of the Black Circle kidnapped her. Love & Pet Animals Gallery Trivia *The Love & Pet Animals look like the Pixie Animals which were introduced in the series during Season 2, and both have similar eye shapes and wings. Category:Animals Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Love & Pet